


Dangerous Things

by ilovealistair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealistair/pseuds/ilovealistair





	Dangerous Things

Don’t you know there are dangerous things out there, honey?  
Hiding in the dark, hiding in the light  
You can’t see them until it’s too late  
A turn of your back, a blind eye given  
And you’ll end up a blood stain on concrete

What would you do?  
The blood so strong in your mouth you can taste bullets  
See it pooling on the ground or a spray on the wall  
Maybe gasp or scream

Do you what it’s like to be hunted?  
To know dread of the slightest noise?  
The instinct that says ‘run, run, run’  
Paranoia clear and suspicions unfounded  
Telling you not to trust, that there’s a threat you can’t see  
But can’t help but feel

Like poison in your blood and lead in your bones  
The dangers will drag you down  
The more you struggle, the more real they become


End file.
